Ten nice things that Blaise Zabini has done for me
by Haraldzidla
Summary: Ten nice things that Blaise has done for Ginny. One shot only.


**Hey! So here is another one shot thing that I did in my spare time! I know that I should be writing more chapters for "The Down fall of Draco Malfoy" and I want every one to know that I have writing three other chapters that I sent to my better but I have not heard from her yet!**

**Good news! The one that I did for Draco and Hermione has been put up for an award! This is a first for me, I can tell you and I hope that it is a good out come, but even if I do not come close to winning I am just flattered that some one did it, so thank you to who ever did. I asked to know but they are not allowed to tell me in till then end!**

**Hope every one likes this!**

Ten nicest things that Blaise Zabini had done for me.

1) when I first started Hogwarts every thing seemed to be going wrong, I was not doing well in my lessons, my brother Ron seemed like he did not want to be seen with me, my other brothers were always too busy doing some thing else and then, to make matters worse, it looked like I was losing my memory. I was sitting in the library when it happened and I was trying to remember where I had been but I could not remember and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor, crying. There was no one that I could turn to and I had never felt more alone then I did at that moment. And that was when it happened. Some one was there rapping their arm around my shoulder as they tried to muttered to me. I did not know what they were saying but it was enough to have some one there. We carried on like that for a while, in till my tears had completely stopped and I had got a hold of myself once more. Some one wiped the last tears from my eyes and for the fist time I looked up at him and I felt my breath being taken a way. He was a great deal taller then me and his dark skin almost made his eyes look black like his hair. I opened my mouth to say some thing but as soon as I did he smiled and I stopped. When he noticed that I was not going to say any thing he just stroked my hair, muttered "Goodnight" and then left me alone. It was only as I was climbing into bed that night that I knew two things. That was one of the nicest things that any one had ever done for me and I did not even know his name.

2) My second year was a lot better, with out worrying all of the time I had more time to just be me and I even felt myself making more friends but also some enemies. My blood may have been pure but it was my view of muggles that seemed to be keeping me down. It was in the middle of the year that I saw the boy again, it was pat midnight and I found that I could not sleep, this happened a lot and there was only one cure. I slipped on my dressing gown and slippers before getting out of my bed and leaving the common room, a walk around the grounds was the only thing that was going to help me. I had done this many time before but as I got near Hagrids hut I knew that some thing about this time was going to be different. I saw some thing but when I reached into my pocket I felt like screaming, no wand. Some thing was moving towards me and I frowned…was that a dog?…No a werewolf? If I had got a closer look then I knew that I would be able to tell the difference but as soon as the word "werewolf" came into my mind I stopping thinking and ran. But within a few seconds I knew that it was not going to be any use, I could not out run that thing. As I moved past the woods I felt some thing grab one to me and I felt like screaming but a hand covered my mouth and I stopped. Before fainting. The next morning when I woke up it took me a second to remember every thing but the second I did I jumped out of bed but stopped when I spotted the rose on my bed side table. Some how…I just knew who it was…but I did not even know his name.

3) This year was so hard because I was convinced that one of my friends was going to die. I don't care what any one else said that boy was going to die this year. I mean he had been put face to face with a dragon! These things were only going to get worse! And then the second task came along and I had to watch my own brother get him self pulled out of a lake because he was Harry's what he would most miss. It seemed like nothing was going to make this year go right, but I can tell you that I was happy that was I was wrong. Like every other week end I was going to go down to the lake and have some time to myself, it was some thing that I had done since my first year and I went there when things seemed bad or I was worried about some thing, luckily for me I did not have to go there all that much any more. Like it did every time I went there the view was beautiful, the falling sun was reflecting off of the water and the site of it made me feel at piece. At least it did in till I felt two hands on my back and some one pushed me forward in to the deep water, the last thing I heard was loud shrill laughter coming from behind me and then the next thing I knew I was sinking threw the water faster then I knew any one ever could. You would think that with the amount of brothers I had that one of them would have taught me how to swim but sadly, they did not and that was the last thought that went threw my mind. "Will she be alright?" "I should think so, we were lucky that some one found her when they did or it could have been a different out come" "Who found her?" There was a slight pause "We don't know" I opened my eyes but shut them again, since when had the hospital sing been so light? They had seen that I was up and started asking me questions about what had happened and what I remembered but there was nothing that I could tell them, it had happened so suddenly. It was only when I was laying in bed that night in the hospital sing while trying to sleep that I saw who had saved me. He was leaning in the door way, how hair hanging around his face slightly and his eyes looking at me in such a way that it took me breath away, but he just smiled, raised his hand in greeting and was gone. What was his name?

4) The Order of the Phoenix was the only thing that I had been thinking about since I had gone back to school and could you blame me? With You Know Who being back my mind was not able to think about any thing else so I can tell you that a distraction was welcomed. It started with a book, my favourite book to be precise, I had gone to the library to rent it out for what must have been for the twentieth time when some thing that had never happened before happened. It was gone, some one else had took it out. I know what you re thinking, library, people take books out all the time right? But not this one. I was about to walk out while dragging my feet behind me when I saw my book with in someone's tanned hands while his face was hidden behind it. With out even really thinking about it I started to walk over to their table, maybe the person was not going to take it out? "Excuse me?" He jumped slightly at the sound on my voice and looked over the top of it slightly with one eyebrow raised and I froze slightly. I knew those eyes. "It…it's you!" I muttered but instead of replying he just put the door down with his finger still in it to save his place and right away I knew that it was him. And he was holding my book. I opened my mouth to ask him some thing when another voice that did not belong to me nor him interrupted "Well, well well, look who it is?" I turned around and standing there was Crab and Goyle, the most stupid people that I had ever meet but together it seemed like they almost have a brain cell hidden deep, deep, deep down. Maybe. "If it isn't the little red rat!" Crab spat and Goyle laughed. I sighed and crossed my arms, this was not the first time that some thing like this had happened "What do you two numb skulls want now?" It took a second for them to realise that I had just insulted them and when they did, they did not look happy, both of them started to walk closer to me and with out thinking I closed my eyes, this was so going to hurt. Suddenly, even with my eyes closed I could see a great light and some one yelling some thing and two sickening thuds hit the floor. I opened my eyes and there they were, Crab and Goyle, laying face down on the floor, arms and legs spread wide and a staled expression placed on both of their faces. But they were not what I was giving my full attention to, instead I was looking at the dark haired boy that was standing over them with his right hand raised and a mad look on his face. "Oh my god" I muttered "You…you" I tried to think of the right words, for some reason I could not bring myself to say, saved my life, it seemed so over the top. "helped me" I finished pathetically. But he just smiled and said "It was nothing" before picking up the book and handing it to me "Some thing tells me that you were in here to get this?" I nodded as he handed it to me and I opened my mouth to say some thing, any thing but there were no words and he was just gone, in other words he just walked out the door and I did not know what to say. Once again he was gone and still there was no name for me to call him.

5) I had always wanted people to think of me to be as brave as my brothers but I had not expected it to happen this way, there was so much fighting and every thing seemed to be a blur, I was just about to sleep when Hermione had came into my room while yelling about some thing and made me drink a mouthful of some thing that she told me would give ,me luck and it was only when we went down stairs that I realised what I was going to need it for. There were Death Eaters, so many of them that it was hard to count and within a second I had my wand out and I was fighting for my life. I did every thing that I could think of, I stunned, cursed and hexed but nothing seemed to work, the moment that it thought I had gotten some were there would be more of them and for a while I started to think that it was hopeless. My friends were fighting along side me but the next thing I knew they were gone, fighting their own battles as I was fighting mine. There was four of them, each one a face that I had seen before in the ministry of magic gathering in on me in till I was trapped, just like they liked people to be. With my back against the wall and my wand raised I tried to think of some thing to do but I knew that no matter how much luck I had in me nothing was going to help me. They raised there wands at the same time like it had been rehearsed before hand and opened their mouths…and one of them fell to the ground. "NOW!" Four more people started to attack the Death Eaters and there was yelling of pain and battle and one of then was at my side, yelling spells at any one that came near me before he took my hand and ran. It was him and he had saved me once more. We finally stopped when we reached the next corridor and it was then that I noticed his robes and with out thinking I took a step back. He was a Slytherin. "Run" he muttered and when I did not move he yelled it "RUN, HELP YOUR FRIENDS!" And I did.

6) As I ran down the hall with two other people all I could think was that this whole thing was Neville's fault. If he had not so silly as to think that we could pull some thing like this off then I would not be running from Death Eaters once again although I knew that it was not really. It just seemed easier to be able to say that it was some one's fault. The truth was that as soon as Neville told me that he was going to do some thing about the Death Eater that were running the school I knew that I was going to help as much as I could before he could even finishing telling me how. I needed to get to the room of requirement and this was the night that Neville had asked us to come so that we could tell him what was going on in the castle while he had been hiding out but it seemed that we had run into a few problems. "What are we going to do now?" Luna asked as we stopped for air and Collin looked at me for an answer as well, since when head I become the leader of this whole thing but I knew why they were turning to me. With my brother and two best friends off fighting Voldemort I was the closed thing that they had to them. "I don't know" I muttered "We need to get there but it is like those two Death Eaters are every were we go!" there was a moments silence that was broken by some one from our right saying "I know how you could get there" I knew it was him before I even looked. "There is a passage way" he carried on "right down that corridor, behind the paining on the Great Duke of Bishop, it should take you right out side the room of requirement" I did not bother to ask how he knew were we where going, instead I just asked "How do I know that I can trust you?" he seemed to think about some thing before he answered "You don't eh question is, is helping your friends worth taking the risk Ginny?" ten minutes later we were in the room of requirement.

7) This was the year that I had always been thinking about, my last year at Hogwarts. But it seemed that it was not going to happen, with every thing that had happened last year it was going to be a while in till the school reopened and every one could go back there, I would get my last year but not for a while but I could when every thing had been completed. Hermione had gone out shopping and I had followed in hopes that I would be able to find her for a chat, like why her and my brother were not a couple yet, some thing told me that she no longer felt that way for him but a girl could dream about her best friend becoming her sister in law right? But it was when I finally found her in the three broom sticks that I knew that she was not going to be with my brother because there she was, sitting at a table with none other then Draco Malfoy and to make it even weirder then it already was they were laughing and smiling and Hermione looked…happy. Like she really wanted to be there. "Sweet, isn't it?" I spun around and he was sitting there in the corner looking over at them and smiling "You know, it took me a few good words to make him go over there and finally talk to her but I think that it will work out" he looked at me "Don't you?" I ignored the question and asked one of my own "So, your one of this friends then?" He nodded "One of his best" I scoffed "should have known, Slytherin's, always sticking together" "No, no I believe that would be Gyffindor's, in fact I thought that it was some thing that you prided your self in?" Once again I ignored the question, I hated it when I was wrong "What's your name?" he raised an eyebrow at me and my knees started to feel weak, stupid feelings! "That would ruin the surprise, tell you what, let me get you a drink and you can ask all of the questions that you want" Now I raised an eyebrow "Come on, I don't bite!" He smirked "But I will if you want me to" My eyes widened, why was I pleased that he had said that? He seemed to know that he had won since he pulled out another seat at his table and called out that waitress. It was later on, when every one had nearly left that he did another nice thing for me and he told me his name. Bliase Zabini was not a person that I was going to for get.

8) he took me to meet his family after we had been seeing each other for a few months and even though he was just as scared as I was he held my hand the entire time and when his father had said opening, in front of the whole family and myself that I was a blood traitor and he would father die then see him with some one like me he simply replied "Go kill your self then"

9) He allowed me to grip his hand when I was going into labour even though his fingers started to turn purple and one of his fingers got badly hurt he did not complain once and tried to let go threw out the entire three hours.

10) When our son came home for Christmas for the holidays to see us he never stopped telling him how proud he was they he had gotten into Gryffindor and that he was going to be one of the best, just like his mother.

**So, what do you think? Good or bad? Any one else want some thing else like this or do you think that I should stop there or do some more like this?**

**Please review! Thank you!!**

**Harald**

**xx**


End file.
